A plasma may be used to ionize and/or atomize a sample. The plasma is also used to desolvate the sample after it is introduced into the plasma. The desolvation can increase the background signal which can reduce the overall sensitivity of analytical devices that include a plasma. There remains a need for betters devices and methods to introduce samples into plasma devices.